conocidos por accidente
by Nutella D'BeltCx
Summary: esta historia es sobre un chica TN (tu nombre) que conoce a un chicos llamado James maslow y desde ahi su vida cambia para siempre


_**Conocidos por accidente:**_

SINOPSIS: (TN) Stand, una chica hermosa inteligente y única de 17 años, nacida en san diego, con un gran sueño de ser compositora y guitarrista, sus padres tenían continuas peleas que los llevaron al divorcio, (TN) decidió ir con su padre, ambos viajarían a Los Ángeles cuando (TN) tenía la edad de 15 años, por su inteligencia y manera de ver la vida, termino sus estudios de preparatoria a la edad de 16 años, consiguiendo una beca para la mejor universidad de la ciudad un año después, (TN) solo podía concentrarse en sus estudios, después de haber cerrado su corazón al salir de una mala relación un año atrás, o eso era lo que parecía antes de haber conocido a james maslow, un atractivo chico de 18 años con el que se encontraría por accidente en ese entonces, (TN) decidió darle una oportunidad al amor de nuevo, ya que parecía que este chico era muy amable y jamás la iba a lastimar, siempre se verán obstáculos en su camino, y nunca se sabe lo que pasara con su futuro…CAPITULO 1: Era una tarde cualquiera…mí mejor amiga es una de las mejores actrices de la ciudad y me pidió que la acompañara a su set mientras grababa su programa: July: hoy hay un capitulo muy especial y hay un invitado sorpresa…es un chico muy lindo… (Decía sonriendo con picardia) Tu: enserio?...quisiera conocerlo…para ver como es… July: tranquila…llegara en unos minutos… XxX: Hola!...(dijo el chico mientras entraba al set)… Por un minuto sentí que nuestras miradas se cruzaban al mismo tiempo que ambos nos sonreiamos…me sentía…rara…como…enamorada… Tu: hola, cómo te llamas? XxX: James, james maslow…y…tu? (dijo sonriéndome…) Tu: (TN) Stand… (Dije mientras tenia la cabeza baja) James: bueno…después de la grabación de hoy, querrias ir a tomar un café o algo...yo invito (me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…) Tu:…no se es que… July: acepta!...(dijo interrumpiéndome…) Tu:…de acuerdo… James: perfecto… (Dijo muy sonriente) adiós… (Dijo besándome la mejilla…) Tu:…adiós… (Sonrojada…) Muy sorprendida quede al ver que James es muy buen actor…la grabación fue muy entretenida y cada vez que volteaba…james me miraba de una manera indescriptible. La grabación término a las 5:30 pm y Como James me había invitado a tomar algo salimos del estudio y nos fuimos a Una cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras del estudio, fuimos caminando ya que quedaba cerca… CAPITULO 2: llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa, muy cerca de un pequeño parque que quedaba enseguida, finamente decorada con un mantel rosa muy hermoso y un ramo de florez en un pequeño florero, en el centro de la mesa… Mesero: que desean? James: que se te antoja (TN)? Tu: ordena por mí… James: ok, para mí un café con un pastelillo de mora azul, y para la señorita un cappuccino y un pequeño postre de fresa… Mesero: Enseguida… Tu: Como supiste que me gustan los postres de fresas y el cappuccino? James: lo vi en tus ojos… (Dijo con la cabeza baja y una pequeña sonrisa…) Después de unos minutos, el mesero llego: Mesero: aquí tienen Ambos: gracias… Tu: Ahora cuéntame de ti… James: oh! Pues…*sonando el celular*…agggg discúlpame un momento…hola? (contestando la llamada) Espere paciente a que james terminara de hablar…mientras, lo observaba pasando por el parque que quedaba cerca a nuestra mesa, me sentía cada vez mas rara, no podía creer que el me hubiera enamorado…de repente, se escuchaban unos gritos…me preguntaba que pasaba…cuando termino de hablar se acercó a la mesa frunciendo el ceño: Tu: que pasa? quién era? James: nada, solo mi ex novia… Tu: porque tantos gritos? James: no pasa nada si!? (Dijo con un tono de disgusto mientras y yo me entristecía…)…agggg, (TN) no quería desquitarme contigo pero, mi ex novia no deja de molestarme y eso me afecta un poco… Tu: Tranquilo lo entiendo… Mesero: aquí tiene la cuenta señor… James: gracias…*dejando el dinero*…bueno…te acompaño a tu casa? Tu: claro…si no te molesta… James: claro que no… Después de una linda tarde con james el me llevo a mi casa, había dejado su auto en el set, asi que primero fuimos ahi…cuando llegamos…fue inevitable cruzarnos las miradas…nos quedamos paralizados…hasta que mi celular sonó…era july, quería saber cómo me fue…yo no conteste con la excusa de que era mi padre: Tu: oh!...lo siento es mi padre…quiere saber dónde estoy…es mejor que me vaya…adiós james…fue muy lindo pasar la tarde contigo… James: oh tranquila…lo entiendo…adiós hermosa… (Dijo sonirendo con picardia mientras arrancanba el motor de su auto…) CAPITULO 3: las últimas 2 semanas que he pasado con james han sido las mejores de todas, casi todos los días salíamos juntos…estaba pensando seriamente en dar el siguiente paso…pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de perder la amistad que el tiempo mantuvo o que con el tiempo me lastime. El a su mismo tiempo le contaba a sus amigos que también quería dar ese siguiente paso, pero que también tenía miedo de perderme… Yo me quedaba pensando por horas, y horas en el tema, recostada en mi cama cuando de repente, mi celular sonó: Tu: Hola? (contestando la llamada) James: hola (TN), soy yo, nos podríamos ver en el parque que queda cerca de la cafetería donde salimos por primera vez en una hora?...necesito decirte algo… Tu: claro james…yo también necesito decirte algo… James: ah sí?...bueno nos vemos haya de acuerdo?...adiós…cuídate… Tu: ok, adiós james, besos…*colgando llamada*. Ya no tenía miedo, quería decirle a james lo que sentía, así que, me cambie, tome mis cosas y partí hacia el parque…cuando llegue encontré que james tenía un gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, y venía muy sonriente… Tu: para mí? James: si, son para ti hermosa… Tu: no debiste molestarte James: lo que sea por ti (TN)*entregando el ramo* Tu: ah! Pues…gracias (dije mientras él me sonreía) James: bueno…te cite aquí porque tengo que decirte algo… Tu: yo también necesito decirte algo…pero dime tú primero… James: está bien…la verdad es, que me gustas demasiado y…quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad…y bueno, si me dices que no…yo lo entenderé… (Dijo mientras yo me sorprendía…)…que...fue malo decírtelo?(me decía con un tono bajo) Tu: no, fue grandioso…solo que, tú también me gustas mucho y quería decirte lo mismo… James: y bueno, aceptas? Me quede pensativa mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos… Tu: de acuerdo… James estaba muy sonriente…fue muy lindo que también sintiera eso por mi…mientras pasaba el momento…nuestras miradas se cruzaron, lentamente nos acercábamos uno al otro…y luego…me dio una gran beso…sentí infinidad de emociones cuando eso paso…pero la que sentía más fuerte era la felicidad y, me sentía más enamorada de él…cuando el beso termino, el me sonrió y, yo le devolví la sonrisa... luego fuimos a la cafetería, charlamos un poco y me acompaño hasta mi casa…me sentía muy feliz en esos instantes…lo único que hice cuando llegue fue recostarme en mi cama y reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar… lo amaba, enserio lo amaba…me sentía más enamorada que antes… 3 horas después, recibí un mensaje en mi celular… "hola (TN), soy james, ya sé que tan solo han pasado 3 horas pero la verdad es que, te extraño demasiado y sigo contando los minutos para vernos otra vez…te amo" Mi única reacción en ese momento era lo feliz que me sentía con este día…también lo extrañaba y quería verlo de nuevo…no podía creer lo enamorada que podía estar de una persona…lo último que hice esa noche fue intentar dormir, lo que se me hizo difícil… CAPITULO 4: además de estar feliz porque salía con james tenía otra razón para alegrarme…mi mejor amigo, que vivía en otra ciudad, vino a visitarme…la verdad lo extrañaba demasiado…estaba lista para esperarlo en el aeropuerto cuando llego una llamada a mi celular… Tu: hola? (contestando la llamada) Kendall: hola? (TN)? Me recuerdas? Tu: Kendall?...hola, que bueno hablar contigo…estaba a punto de esperarte en el aeropuerto…. Kendall: no te molestes (TN), ya estoy en el taxi…bueno, estaba pensando, si podíamos encontrarnos en el centro comercial en media hora…puedes venir? Tu: claro Kendall, tranquilo…voy para allá, adiós… Kendall: de acuerdo, adiós. Me sentí en ese momento muy feliz…me iba a reencontrar con mi mejor amigo!...estaba muy feliz…y en lo único que pensaba era en contarle lo que tenía con james…pero, otra llamada llego a mi teléfono: Tu: hola? (contestando la llamada) James: hola, soy yo…quisieras salir hoy (TN)? Tu: james…agggg lo siento pero tengo otro compromiso…tal vez mañana si? James: entiendo, de acuerdo…será mañana… Tu: ok adiós james, besos… James: adiós (TN), cuídate… Me alegro mucho que james hubiera entendido lo que le estaba diciendo…eso demostró que él era un chico calmado y que no era celoso…así que, tome mi celular, mi dinero y fui a ver a Kendall...planeamos un lugar para encontrarnos…cuando a lo lejos veo un chico señalándome…no podía creer que ese fuera Kendall…estaba mucho más alto y había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo vi… Kendall: (TN)… (Dijo gritándome) Tu: Kendall?... (Grite) cuanto has cambiado… (Dije abrazándolo) Kendall: tú también has cambiado…estás más bonita que antes… Tu: oww gracias Kendall… Kendall: y bueno…que ha pasado desde que no nos vemos… Tu: demasiadas cosas…pero la más importante es…que estoy saliendo con un gran chico…es muy dulce…quiero que lo conozcas… Kendall: de acuerdo…cuando puedo conocerlo... Tu: que te parece si nos vemos aquí de nuevo mañana… Kendall: excelente…esperare pacientemente Tu: gracias Kendall…ahora me tengo que ir…nos vemos mañana… Kendall: de acuerdo…adiós… Tu: adiós… Estaba feliz por volver a ver a mi amigo…ahora solo me faltaba decirle a james lo de mañana…así que lo llame: James: hola? (contestando la llamada) Tu: hola, soy (TN), quiero que conozcas a un amigo… James: con gusto…cuando quieres que lo conozca… Tu: mañana se puede? James: claro…en dónde? Tu: en el centro comercial…el de la fuente… James: de acuerdo nos vemos haya… Tu: de acuerdo gracias…adiós… James: adiós…besos El gran día había llegado…me aliste y partí al centro comercial…en una de las mesas de un restaurante estaba Kendall esperándonos… Tu: hola Kendall, él es james…mi novio… (Dije mientras Kendall miraba de una forma extraña a james…) James: es un gusto… Kendall: bueno, siéntense… (Dijo con un tono serio…eso no era usual en el) Hubo un momento de silencio entre miradas extrañas… Kendall: (TN) puedo hablar contigo un minuto?... Tu: de acuerdo…disculpa james Kendall y yo fuimos a otra mesa… Kendall: él no me agrada… Tu: porque no? Kendall: siento que te va a hacer mucho daño… Tu: tranquilo…confía en el…dale una oportunidad… Kendall: agggg, de acuerdo. Pero si te llega a hacer algo… Tu: tranquilo…no me hará nada… (Dije interrumpiéndolo) Volvimos a la mesa donde estaba james con total naturalidad: Kendall: bueno…me tengo que ir…nos veremos otro día…adiós… Tú y james: adiós… James: que le pasa? Tu: a veces se comporta muy raro… James: de acuerdo… Tu: oh no!...ya es muy tarde…tenía que verme con july…podrías llevarme?… James: oh claro (TN) Tu: gracias… Subimos a su auto…mi celular sonaba, recibiendo muchas llamadas de july por llegar tarde, llegamos a su casa…ella enojada ya no quería salir, así que james me llevo a mi casa… Tu: nos vemos mañana james James: de acuerdo (TN)…te amo Tu: y yo a ti…adiós… James: adiós… Cuando llegue a mi casa, no creía lo que había dicho Kendall…trate de calmarme y me recosté en mi cama…minutos después me quede dormida…aunque seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Kendall…estaba muy inquieta… CAPITULO 5: desperté en la mañana, lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en lo que había dicho Kendall…así que lo llame para que viniera a mi casa y habláramos con más tranquilidad… Kendall: me necesitabas? Tu: si…quiero hablar contigo Kendall: bueno…y sobre qué? Tu: solo, una pregunta… Kendall: dime… Tu: porque crees que james me va a hacer daño? Kendall: porque si y ya… (Dijo de preocupado…) Tu: dime!… Kendall: bueno…la verdad es que…estoy un poco…celoso…de james… Tu: porque lo dices? (dije sacando una carcajada) Kendall: es que hablabas tan bien de él y decías que era muy tierno y…eso me puso celoso porque no te veo hace 4 años y…pienso que remplazaste mi lugar por james… Tu: porque no me lo dijiste? Kendall: porque estabas tan ocupada hablando de él que…ni te interesaste en mí… Tu: oh pues perdón por no preocuparme tanto como dices pero…sabes que nadie ocuparía ni ocupara tu lugar nunca…te quiero y estas ocupando en este momento y siempre un lugar muy importante en mi corazón… Kendall: como sé que no me mientes… Tu: si quieres pregúntale a july…todo el tiempo en lo que no nos veíamos solo he hablado de ti… Kendall: enserio (dijo cerrando lentamente los ojos) Tu: claro... Kendall: de acuerdo, te creo… (Dijo formando lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro…) Kendall y yo nos reímos y nos dimos un gran abrazo…después de eso le prometí pasar toda la tarde de mañana con el…me dijo que se iba a quedar por dos años en mi ciudad…yo me emocione mucho y lo abrace nuevamente… CAPITULO 6: como le prometí a Kendall…iba a pasar todo el día con él, pero tenía una mala noticia para todos… James: hola (TN) Kendall: querías decirnos algo… Tu: Si… July: bueno, y que es? Tu: tengo que irme a san diego a visitar a mi madre… Kendall: y bueno…cuando vuelves?... Tu: en una semana…los voy a extrañar mucho… James: nosotros también te vamos a extrañar (dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente…) Tenía que aprovechar al máximo el día de hoy ya que no iba a volver a ver a mis amigos por una semana, july y yo fuimos al centro comercial...luego, Kendall y yo fuimos a un salón de juegos, y por último, james me preparo un picnic en el parque…fue el mejor día de mi vida…pero ya habían pasado 3 horas y tenía que ir al aeropuerto…los chicos me acompañaron…y me despedí de cada uno… Tu: july, voy a extrañar que me presumas tus lujos (dije mientras la abrazaba…) July: y yo voy a extrañar que me presumas a tu novio perfecto… (Dijo mientras lloraba) Tu: Kendall, sé que no nos vemos desde hace mucho pero…te seguiré extrañando… Kendall: y yo a ti, te quiero demasiado amiga (dijo mientras me abrazaba) Tu: y por ultimo…james…te voy a extrañar demasiado!...(dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente…) James: y yo a ti hermosa Tu: espero no perderte en esta semana… James: porque reemplazaría a lo más importante de mi vida? Tu: *abrazándolo nuevamente* voy a extrañar esas palabras… (Dije mientras lloraba) James: y yo esas lagrimas sinceras… Tu: oww james…no quiero alejarme… James: tranquila (TN), voy a llamarte cada día y a mensajearte cada hora… porque yo también te voy a extrañar y lo único que me haría feliz es escuchar tu voz… Tu: oww james es muy tierno lo que haces… El me interrumpió con un beso…con la intención de calmar mis lágrimas…lo cual funciono…ya estaba calmada hasta que: *pasajeros del vuelo 168 con destino a san diego favor dirigirse hacia el avión…* James: anda tienes que irte... Tu: lose…pero no quiero alejarme de ti… James: tranquila nos veremos de nuevo en una semana… Tu: ok, adiós chicos (dije mientras los abrazaba a todos al mismo tiempo) Cuando pase por el túnel, no dejaba de mirarlos, los iba a extrañar enserio, cuando subí al avión note que ellos me estaban mirando, cuando el avión se fue, james se entristeció…él no me estaba viendo…pero yo si a él, su sentimiento era verdadero…ya tenía confianza en el…pero seguía preocupada por lo que iba a pasar en esa semana mientras estaba lejos, me iba a perder de muchas cosas…media hora después recibí un mensaje de james, y una hora después otro, cumplió con su palabra…solo quería que ya fuera el día siguiente para poder escuchar su hermosa voz… CAPITULO 7: En mi viaje a san diego todo iba bien, tenia que volver a Los Angeles, ya que mis estudios universitarios no me dejaban quedarme por mas tiempo. Todo estaba planeado, mis maletas estaban listas, solo me quedaba despedirme de mamá. Entre a su habitación y lo que pude ver era a una mujer recostada en la cama, triste por tener que ver a su hija partir de nuevo. Me despedi de ella y entre lagrimas y abrazos, tuve que decir adios…Sali de su hablitacion, volvi a ver la casa de nuevo y luego, baje por el ascensor, al llegar a la recepción, choque con un chico que estaba tan distraído como yo, su rostro me parecía conocido, aunque no recordaba muy bien quien era: Dustin: (TN)? Que haces por aquí? Tu: como sabes mi nombre? Dustin: no me recuerdas?, dustin, tu exnovio… Tu: ooooo si, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, casi no te reconosco Dustin: sigues igual de hermosa que antes…y a donde te dirijes con todas esas cosas… Tu: tengo que volver a Los Angeles… Dustin: yo tambein tengo que ir a los angeles…podemos ir juntos, si no te molesta… Tu: claro que no me molesta, vamos! Al llegar del viaje, fuimos a tomar café al mismo sitio donde fui la primera vez con james: Dustin: y que ha sido de ti desde que no nos vemos Tu: pues…conoci a un chico muy dulce… Dustin: a si?, como es su nombre?...si se puede saber… Tu: su nombre es james, james maslow, es muy lindo y tierno… Dustin: mmmmm…genial, bueno, quieres salir conmigo el sábado? Tu: james, es mi novio, no puedo hacerle eso, yo lo amo… Dustin: no me malentiendas…trato de decir que salgamos, pero como amigos…aceptas? Tu: pues…ok, el sábado nos vemos a las 5…ok? Dustin: ok… De repente mi celular sono, era james, tuve que contestar entonces me aparte un poco de dustin y me fui al parque que quedaba cerca al lugar: *Tu: hola? James? James: hola, ya llegaste? Tu: si… James: que te parecería salir a cenar conmigo esta noche… Tu: claro james, nos vemos a las 7? James: claro, pasare por ti a esa hora, tengo que irme, te amo, adios. Tu: ok, yo también te amo, adios.. Después, dustin me llevo a casa, me prepare para mi cita, james llego a mi casa, y partimos, estaba feliz de volver a ver a james, lo extrañe mucho en esas semanas que me fui, ya casi se cumpliría nuestro aniversario de un mes, con mayor razón debería estar feliz, sentí que james iba a ser el chico perfecto, el que iba a tener por siempre, por ahora, solo quería pasarla bien esta noche… CAPITULO 8: pase la mejor cena de mi vida junto a james, pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar, asi que a las 8:30 PM terminamos de cenar y nos dirijimos a mi casa, en la puerta, estaba dustin con un enorme ramo de flores, james bajo del auto y frunciendo el seño le dijo a dustin: James: quien eres y porque estas en la casa de mi novia? Dustin: soy dustin, se exnovio, y tan solo vine a traerle este ramo de flores a (TN) James: porque razón? Dustin: porque… Tu: ya basta! *dije interrumpiéndolos* no discutan por eso… James y dustin: ok… James: pero me llego a enterar de algo y… Tu: tranquilo…acaso no confias en mi? James: claro, pero… Tu: entonces? James: ok…confiare en ti… Dustin: bueno, creo que estoy interrumpiendo asi que…adios (TN), buenas noches, cuídate y que duermas bien *dije entregándome el ramo de flores* Tu: ok, buenas noches *dije aceptando el ramo* Después de un rato de mirarnos fijamente, james dijo adios… James: bueno, ya es tarde asi que…hasta luego (TN), te amo… Tu: adios james, yo también te amo… Después de eso, james un poco enojado, se fue, entré a mi casa, fui a mi habitación, me recosté y reflexione sobre lo que acababa de pasar, crei que jamas volveria a ver a a dustin, fue una simple coincidencia que estuviera conmigo, lo que me preocupaba era james, jamas lo había visto de ese modo… Capítulo 9: al dia siguiente tenia que ir a mi universidad, no pude concentrarme casi en ninguna clase, siempre estaba pensando en lo que paso esa noche con james y dustin…no sabia que pensar de ellos, no sabi si enojarme o no, estaba…realmente confundida. A la hora de mi descanso, james me llamo: Tu: hola? James: hola (TN) soy yo, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de anoche es que… Tu: tranquilo…*dije interrumpiéndolo* no te preocupes, estamos bien, no por eso me voy a enojar contigo… James: gracias (TN) Tu: tu tranquilo james, te amo, y eso no cambiara… James: bueno (TN), te dejo, no quiero interrumpir tus clases… Tu: ok, cuídate… James: adios, te amo (TN) Tu: yo igual…*lo beso* En las ultimas clases, no pude concentrarme muy bien, todo el tiempo estaba pensando en lo que había pasado anoche, en el momento amaba a james, y no lo iba a dejar solo por la llegada de un nuevo y erróneo amor, se que james es el correcto, se que no pasara nada malo a futuro, se que el también me ama, nada se va a interponer, o por lo menos, eso es lo que quiero evitar…


End file.
